In a plasma system, a generator provides power to a plasma chamber. The power provided to the plasma chamber is used to clean or etch a substrate within the plasma chamber. To properly clean or etch the substrate, the plasma should be controlled.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.